RIS Bouteina (fan fiction series)
RIS ''Bouteina'' (or Bouteina for short) is a fan made, forum based Star Trek series. The time period is 2384. The , the main focus of the series, is an upgraded ship. It is notable for being one of the rare Star Trek fan fiction series with non-Federation settings. Origin The RIS Bouteina group was started on August 16, 2009 by Yvan Ung. It was changed from a RPG to a fan fiction format on November 12, 2009, due to unforeseen circumstances on the original players. Current cast *Commanding officer: Riov *First Officer (and also Science officer): Erei'Riov Taev Radaik *Ops: Enarrain Vox'ula *Chief of Security: Arrain Stella *Chief Engineer (and also Second Officer): Erei'Riov Vaebn Mairex *Deputy Chief Engineer: Enarrain Rovas *Chief Medical Officer: Enarrain Pazzo *Counselor: Lieutenant Brianna Reiss (later Lieutenant Tara Whitten) *Tal Shiar liaison: Lhaell Telek Neleras tr'Khellian *Flight controllers: Erei'Arrain Relm, Arrain Zama, Arrain Larugo, Uhlan Otto Mann, Lieutenant Brianna Reiss, Erei'erein Rolindra *Yeoman (and also Diplomatic Officer): Dhiemm *Linguist: Erein Lovestospooch *Astrometrics officer: Arrain Putal *Transporter chief: Enarrain Ulduar See also the List of RIS Bouteina minor characters for more characters. Backstory 2379 The Shinzon Incident saw the Romulan Senate assassinated, except for one Senator, who was in league with Shinzon, the perpetrator of the attack. The newly appointed Praetor, Shinzon, decided to take his flagship, the Scimitar, to Earth so he could exterminate its population. However, his plan was thwarted by the along with two ships. 2384 The last regular Senate session unanimously voted that the Tal Prai'ex provided a ship to accomplish its exploration five-year mission, in a goodwill effort to focus more on scientific exploration instead of war. However, different commanders of the Tal Prai'ex (Praetorian Guard) wanted their ship to be taken for the five-year mission. Tensions were so great that the Tal Shiar was called in to resolve the dispute. It took three months to the Tal Shiar to report to the Praetor; even so, it was after they realized that they couldn't solve the dispute without a third party mediator. The third party mediator, Worf, reported to the Praetor that she could not entrust the command of this mission to a Romulan captain and that the Senate had no choice but to find a capable non-Romulan officer to assume command. And so the mission begins... Canon and continuity * * * * * * * (I-X) Some non-canon works are also included, such as the Starfleet Command video game series, the TNG video game and the Titan series to some extent, as well as some other sources cobbled together, the most notable of which are and . Also, is included to some extent in the Bouteina canon. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Recurring themes Because the series is partly theme-driven, some recurring themes have surfaced over the course of the seasons. Cheating Cheating has been extensively used at the end of the second season, with Brianna Reiss regularly flaunting her cheating ability, as well as her cheating charter. Also, the episodes where cheating is a central theme showed how central cheating was to the Malachorian society (and also how unthinkable it would be for other races to officially sanction cheating, let alone offer university-level cheating courses) so one could see how negligent the Lyrans were in ruling subject worlds. Duty Duty appeared on several occasions. First, Pazzo was torn between curing prisoners freed from the Mirak and going to the victory festivities. Also, after helping the Lyran Starfleet repel a Borg incursion, the crew was torn between their duty to the Romulan Star Empire and the Lyrans. Tolerance Although Vox'ula first hated Cardassians and gagh-eaters with a passion, he started to tolerate other races and other foods more after several years in service in a "flying zoo". Also, because of his great exposure to non-Romulans for a prolonged period, as well as the needs of prolonged space travel, the Tal Shiar agent onboard started becoming more tolerant over the seasons. Logistics Because the Bouteina lost many redshirts over the years, they were sometimes forced to return home to get a new supply of redshirts or to pick natives as redshirts. They returned to Romulan space so that they could get redshirts back on several occasions. Notes This fanfic does a partial attempt to reconcile Star Fleet Battles (and, by extension, the first two Starfleet Command games) with the era canon. It will be revealed, at some point of the series, that the year 0 in the SFB timeline is 2108 in the prime universe and that it is actually the 0 of the Hydran calendar. Also, the series, as well as the ship prominently featured in the series, is named after Bouteina Majd, an university friend of the writer, Yvan Ung. Finally, this series has an approach that is sometimes more akin to sitcoms and soap operas than traditional Star Trek works. Star Trek: The Stoneship Files :Main article: is considered a sequel to RIS Bouteina as its main character was a major character of the main series, Brianna Reiss, and it is set twelve years after Hystelic Kingdom. It is also meant as a way to peek a little deeper into Lyran culture. External links * [http://z6.invisionfree.com/RIS_Bouteina/index.php RIS Bouteina archives] * [http://www.modcraft.net/community/index.php?showforum=1062 RIS Bouteina fiction boards] Category:RIS Bouteina